Valentine the guardian
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: What if Valentine was a guardian and Pitch was taking out his enimes one by one and he hated Sandy because he is the opposite of a bad dream so when he finds out when he was a human Valentine denied him true love what will happen? Soz suck at summary's
1. Chapter 1

I do not own rise of the guardians just valantine

It was a warm sunny day the sun was shining and nothing bad seemed like it was going to happen oh how they were wrong. A small girl with short red hair and dark brown eyes was walking down the streets on the hot valantines day she was 13 years old and had a younger sister. Her and her sister were walking down the streets to the park when a tall man pushed them into an ally way and pointed a gun to them.

"Give me all your money kids" the young girl gripped onto her sister.

"Valentine I'm scared" Valentine looked up and said.

"Please let my sister go" the mugged moved aside and Valentine pushed her to run. Her little sister obidently ran away and the mugger turned back to Valentine who looked back at him with a brave face on.

"Well give me your money" Valentine shuck her head which made the man pull a gun out he pointed towards her and released the bullet. The bullet hit her square in the chest she clutched where blood was pouring out she slumped down and fell laying down.

She awoke looking up at the moon she felt where the shot was but it was gone she looked back and saw she was all fixed. She looked back up and stared at the moon her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell back down gold sparkles covering her. Little did anyone know a dark shadow was watching her.


	2. Chapter 2

A tall slender man walked up to Valentine he had short black spikey hair with black eyes. He walked over to her whilst gold sparkles covered her when they left they left her with red and white dress with a pair of giant white angel wings. He looked at her and smiled.

"The guardians will want this" he picked her up and put her in a big red sack he then dissaperared with her in a poof in black sand.

Later that day at the north pole North was checking the globe when a black sand cloud formed behind him. North spun around and pointed his sword to Pitch who just smiled evilly and lifted the bag.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" North reached behind him and pushed down on a small lever which a few minutes later the 4 other guardians arrived. Bunny held his boomerangs, Sandman held his whips, Tooth held her fists tight and Jack held his cane toward Pitch. Pitch held the bag up and smiled.

"I have something that you may want" the guardians still held there weapons at arms but relaxed a bit more. Pitch then released the bag and a 13 year old girl fell out the final gold sparkles just leaving her. They all stared at her in shock but realised that was a newly formed spirit. Tooth got closer near North and whispered.

"What kind of spirit do you think she is?" Pitch grabbed a bow with arrows.

"I think she is a Valentine spirit" Pitch said with venom in his words. Tooth gasped.

"North we have got to get her away from him we all know how he feels about Valentines spirits" Pitch charged at the group whilst two fearling horses guarded her.

_In Valentines dream_

Valentine was sitting in a cold forest looking up to the moon who said.

"Valentine I have chosen you to be the Valantine spirit you will decide who falls in love with who and I give you three gifts the first is a bow with not only love arrows but indestructible metal tip arrows my second gift is your helpers white doves and your last gift is your pet which you will get when you awaken and whistle. But beware the evil Pitch Black will want revenge you see years ago before Pitch got turned into the Bogeyman a Valentine spirit denied him love so he now will take revenge on any Valentine so take great caution"

_end of Valentines story_


	3. Chapter 3

Valentines P.O.V

I woke up and saw Santa, the Tooth fairy, the Easter bunny, Jack frost and Sandman fighting the Bogeyman. I looked up to see two black horses that were made of sand were guarding me I grabbed my knife on my belt and slashed their heads off. When they were gone I grabbed my bow and strung a steel tip arrow in and aimed it at the tall pale man who had cornered the people fighting for me.

I slowly walked behind him and then tapped his back with my arrow he spun around and his face was in front of my arrow.

"Get lost Pitch" he smiled and walked away I still aimed it at him but relaxed a bit. He went over to the remains of his horse and moved his hands which morphed it into a giant horse he charged at me and let his horse donkey kick me away. Just as she was about to finish me off I remembered what the moon told me so I placed my fingers in my mouth and whistled. I waited for a minute until I heard hoofs and wings and suddenly a giant white pegasus crashed through the roof and pinned down Pitch's horse. I ran up to her and stroked her calming her down.

"Easy girl easy" I turned back to Pitch who dissapeared just like a shadow. I glared at where he used to be when I heard 5 wing beats one pair was my pegasus but the other 4 were coming in through the window. Four little white doves flew down on my pegasus but one landed on my shoulder. I stroked my new helpers (the doves) when the people or guardians walked to me. After the introductions I grew my wings and went to my castle and went to my bedroom. My bedroom was all red and white but has pictures of hearts and doves I got into my red 4 poster bed and slept like there was no tomorrow.

A/N sorry for short chapter


	4. Chapter 4

It has been 300 years since I turned into a spirit but I changed to now be 18 now my hair and grown and my eyes bad darkened into a crimson red. I was still invisible to kids because noone believed in me I mean sure they believed in cupid but not me. That day I hooked my bow onto a power line and sat on a near by roof I saw my doves come to me. They curiped they directions and I flew to them when I got there I saw a tall man with short spikey brown hair with eyes to match I strung my love bow and shot him. I then flew to the girl he was to fall in love with she was my size with blonde hair and blue eyes I shot her with a love bow and left.

I sat on a roof of an house that night and looked in a window seeing a couple kissing they then went outside and left. I watched then turned to the moon and said.

"You talked to me once please answer me this I have always had to deliver love yet I'm never noticed and I fell like something is missing please just tell me what to do?" Of course no one answered so I stood up and walked over the roof and saw Sandman's sand starting to go into windows. "Right on time sandman"

That minute at the north pole

The guardians were gavered around the light of the moon when the a shadow appeared.

"Pitch" Bunny said North held is belly and walked to Man in moon and asked.

"Manny what must we do?" The light then opened the platform and shined into a diamond.

"Guys you know what this means right?" North looked up.

"Manny is choosing a new guardian but before Bunny could argue the light morphed a figure after it finished the figure was…Valentien!

"Valentine" Bunny looked up and argued.

"Never mind the Groundhogs good' Jack smirked at him.

"Are you scared of her?" Bunny glared.

"No but she is a dangerous deadly…"

"guardian" North inturpted.


	5. Chapter 5

I had decided for a walk in the forest that night just for protection I brought my knife my bow and arrows and my new staff. My staff was a long wooden stick but had a sharp end like a spear. I walked through the woods until I heard feet I jumped on a branch and looked down and saw Jack frost and the Easter bunny I aimed my arrow just for a warning shot and it landed right in the rock next to bunny.

I kept on scaring bunny until they decided to split up I followed Jack and swung behind him on a branch.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked sternly he looked at me but had a quick glance behind me. I landed and was about to turn when the rabbit grabbed me and shoved me in a bag.

I looked out of the bag and noticed I was in the north pole I looked up to see along with Jack and Bunny Santa, the Tooth fairy and Sandman, who I slightly waved to. I got out of the bag and looked at my now crumpled wings.

"Can I please just do something?" I asked Santa who nodded. I transformed into my dove and started peaking at Bunny my wings were suddenly grabbed back by the Tooth fairy. I transformed and glared at Bunny when I asked.

"So what am I doing here?"

"Because you are going to be a guardian" Santa's voice boomed. But before I could except or denied the statement my pegasus, who is called Sofire, crashed through the wall I ran to her and stroked her mane. I got her up and walked her up.

"What was that about?" Asked Sandman through sand.

"At first I thought it was because I attacked Bunny so she thought I was in trouble but now" Sofire nudged me quickly. "What is it Sofire?" She whispered to me and I told the guardians.

"There's trouble at the Tooth palace.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked to Sofire and placed her saddle on her back and made sure she was ready for flight. As soon as I saw the sledge take off I nudged her forward and she spreads her wings wide open and took flight we soared through the tunnels and emerged in the Artic we flew quickly and dodged Jack pretending to fall off. As we got closer to the Tooth palace I saw black shadows ahead.

"What the…" me and North both murmured when a group of Nightmares charged at us capturing all the fairy's. I dodged my best but one charged straight at me and knocked me off I heard Sofire whinny in worry but as I grew out my wings a Nightmare hit my head making my vision go blurry. As I fell quicker and quicker I lost all hope when I was caught by a cold embrace I opened my eyes to see Jack setting me down in the sleigh next to Sandy. I talked to Sandy seeing as we had hanged out most of the time when the sleigh came to stop we got out and Sofire charged up to me and nuzzeled me I strocked her face when I felt movement in my hand. I opened in to see a little tooth fairy I must of grabbed it from a Nightmare when I fell. I saw that Jack had one to I held my fairy delicately and flew next to Tooth and gave her, her fairy.

We suddenly heard a voice. "I must say this is very entertaining" I watched as Pitch came out and angered my friends I charged at him on Sofire but he slipped into the shadows before I could hit him. I bounced back and flew at him but just as I was about to hit him a Nightmare donkey kicked me back. Jack caught me and held me up I looked up at the Nightmare and joined the rest chasing it.

We sadly lost the Nightmare and Pitch but tonight we were going to go and collect the teeth ourselves and make kids believe in Tooth again. I stroked Sofire in Norths stables preparing for the night mission when Jack came in along with Sandy. I smiled at them whilst I started brushing Sofire.

"Hey we never picked up your name" Jack said.

"Its Valentine but please call me Val" I looked at Sandy and said.

"Sandy please be careful I have a very bad feeling in my stomach" Sandy pictured 'don't worry I will' I smiled and then saddled Sofire and galloped her to the globe room.


	7. Chapter 7

I was collecting teeth with Sandy all night which was the best I was best friends with Sandy he was like an older brother to me. Anyway I had just collected the last tooth when Sandy said we should go to the rest as I landed through the window I saw everyone except Sandy asleep with sand dust above them I smiled at Sandy but I saw him change I expression when he looked behind me. I turned to the window and saw a nightmare that quickly ran me and Sandy persuade him I shot arrow after arrow at it but I kept missing.

On my last shot it stabbed it I then jumped up but only saw a bit of what was left I shifted the sand around until I heard laughing I turned to see Pitch he flung nightmare sand at me hitting me backwards I walked up to me holding a nightmare knife at me. He slowly raised it but was stopped by a sand whip I looked up to see Sandy glaring at Pitch.

Me and Sandy suddenly got surrounded by Nightmares and Pitch just as the Nightmares charged at us the sledge missed us by inches whilst Pitch was distracted Sandy grabbed my hand and flew us up into the air. Sandy made a large bit of sand to stand on but as we started fighting we were surrounded by millions of Nightmares Sandy whipped as best he could and I shot as much as I could but they kept coming back I suddenly felt a dark pain go through my body I turned to see Sandy got hit as well but he was going to die and I was just to feel lots of pain. I held my head in pain as the nightmares began to enter my head. Sandy held my shoulder but I saw him get weaker and weaker suddenly the Nightmares engulfed me and Sandy. I felt something click in me and when I opened my eyes I saw a pink light coming from my hands. But I suddenly blacked out.

I awoke in Norths guest bedroom under a layer of covers. I got up and left the room but as I turned a corner I saw a shrine type thing and on the floor I saw Sandy's picture. When I saw his picture I snapped I grew my wings and shot high in the sky letting tears run down my face. I flew to the ice lake and found a bed with a hole in after smashing it to pieces I jumped in expecting to find Pitch.

I entered a giant hall type thing but the thing that caught my attention was the sound of little humming bird wings I looked up to the cages and saw all the tooth fairy's trapped into cages. I flew up and started unlatching them but I got hit back with nightmare sand which flung me across the room hitting pile of teeth. I glared up at Pitch and raised my bow and strung my arrow he tightened his grip on his Nightmares rein I suddenly yelled out a battle cry and attacked. Pitch raised his nightmare sand but I dodged it he suddenly got hit by a powerful amount and flew up smashing the ceiling and landed very hard on the ground gasping for breath.


	8. Chapter 8

I gasped for breath but heard Pitch walk slowly behind me I tried to get up but I had lost a lot of energy. He smiled evily and said.

"You know the best thing? I know get to kill both my enimes so I will let you know one thing before I kill you" he placed a knife to me. "Sandman would of been disaponted in you Valentine" I shot my closed eyes open and got the energy to kick him away and shot a arrow at him. I continually shot arrows at him and slashed him but he got close to me and stabbed me with a nightmare knife. I screamed out in pain and held where he had just stabbed me black sand now in its place he got closer and closer. I thought to my self.

"Please help me Sandy I believe in you" before Pitch could get to me a blast of yellow sand hit him back. I looked up and saw none other then… Sandy! I looked up and smiled Sandy smiled back but then glared at Pitch who then got attacked by Sandy's whips. After Sandy had weakened Pitch he ran back to me and looked at my wound his hand glew yellow which he then placed on my injury. After a second he moved his hand and I saw my injury had self healed back to normal I gasped in shock but looked back at Sandy who gently smiled I wrapped my hands around him and hugged him tightly.

"Don't ever leave me again" he patted my back but I got the message he wasn't leaving anytime soon. I stood up and walked over to the now stood up Pitch and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and I punched him square in the face leaving him with 1 less a tooth.


End file.
